Icie Glacearnala
Icie is a Pokemon wished upon Asriexen, who's creator is unknown yet. She is Asriexen's best friend who she spends most of her time with. Icie's stats are astronomically high, but can't be a hazard as they can only attack on command. They are a nice playful monster to be a friend of. Ink did help create her, but someone unknown gave him a helping hand creating her. Even Icie doesn't know who else created her other than Ink. Personality Icie is very jumpy and excited most of the time. She also stays happy to keep her cool and her SOUL strong. Whenever she meets a friend, she'd run towards them and greet in a cheery way. Not much can be done to completely shatter her ego. Abilities Combined Pokemon Learnsets Icie has three learnsets from Glaceon, Lunala, and Magearna, making her extremely flexible and gives her a lot of coverage in terms of her weaknesses and strengths as well as boosted power. Code Barrier Icie has a very strong firewall-like barrier around her foreign coding, as described by MISSING. It protects against malicious attempts to eradicate her via Code Manipulation/Obliteration, but can get damaged if repeatedly tried to break through. If it breaks, Icie's code is completely vulnerable for a whole minute before the barrier boots back up, making Icie flash indigo for a second. Ultra Wormhole Icie used to use this to travel through short distances within a universe until Ink upgraded it to travel between other universes at a cost of half of her total magic, in which she calls this AU Hopping Lite. This has also saved her from being erased by other entities a lot. Playful SOUL Icie has mastered her own SOUL's abilities, and can even make it more powerful than it already is. Her bullets at her LV do 410 damage with a 0.2 second fire rate. She can also transform these bullets into a very powerful laser with her Light Orb. Combined Pokemon Abilities Icie has all known abilities of Glaceon, Lunala, and Magearna that are all in effect in battle. Includes her own signature ability when she first existed. Laser Princess Icie has reached the maximum potential of beam attacks, this also halves all damage against her for beam attacks unless it does infinity damage. Triple Light Screen When this is used, Icie gains an extreme resistance to all magic attacks only for 5 minutes after wearing off and returning to her base defenses. Fleurgeist Wave Beam Icie puts all of her energy from all three of the Pokemon into gigantic multi-lasers that fire directly at the opponent. If this were to try to be dodged, powerful debris and sparks of bullets will emit from the beams and where the beam hits, doing up to a whopping 63,360,000,000 damage at max. After the attack, Icie will collapse in exhaustion and cannot move for a long while before deciding to try and get up. Omni Mirror Only Icie's crest has the potential to completely reflect even the most powerful magic projectiles, being able to mirror lasers that do quintillions more than her damage output without breaking. However, her crest is smaller than her head, meaning it would be hard for her to aim her crest at the exact time and precision to reflect attacks. Once a projectile is reflected off of her crest, it is now twice as powerful as before. Sanity Unawareness Icie, despite her LV, is immune to turning insane as noted by the higher your LV, the more distant you are of oneself. Due to mastering the Playful SOUL trait, she is unable to feel any less sane than she already is. Residence Icie lives in her own pocket dimension named Artificial Moon Dimension or the Never-Melt Star created by herself mostly, the help from Ink and Asriexen. It's almost the size of She is able to return to it at anytime and can banish others to the extremely low temperatures of the surrounding atmosphere that can turn even fire elementals solid ice in miliseconds. The only safe spot is the Nala Core, which is currently under construction, which Icie can do at her own pace. The surface of the gargantuan glacier is so cold that heat properties simply can't exist. The Nala Core however is perfectly safe, except the floor is made of Never-Melt Ice as well as the surrounding walls. It's still cold in there, but not nearly as cold as outside it. When Icie arrives here, she'll likely be rather tired from getting LV and will nap in bed/healing chamber. Although this dimension isn't suited for certain beings, man-made beings can be healed here. Artifical Moon Dimension's Abilities Anti-Fire and Immortal Fairy LUNATIC When fighting in the AMD, this gives Icie the immunity to Fire attacks and multiplies her stats by 264,000 times, which makes her near indestructible. This also gives her the ability to spew as many bullets as she wants within and outside the moon, which can lag and rarely even crash others that dare to fight her. She can also summon ultra wormholes up to the size of a whole mountain. Ambience thing Artificial Recovery Any being that's man-made such as a living dummy gains a tremendous regeneration boost, being able to recover fatal wounds within minutes. However, the bulkier the entity, the longer it takes to heal. Beings with an HP stat above the four digits can take up to weeks to fully recover. Appearance Icie is a dog-like creature that acts as a cat. It has Magearna's Soul Heart that contains her SOUL. She also has a crest on its head that glows like the starry night sky. Her ears are fully functional and can move at will even though they are made of steel. Relatives Marisa! Asriexen Icie was wished into existence by her, crashing through the ceiling in Snowdin. She is Icie's best friend and first friend. CORE! Frisk Icie and CORE! Frisk got along well when they met in the Omega Timeline. Ink! Sans Icie has almost no memory of anything when painted to life by Ink. He taught her how to fight, what she probably is, and how her SOUL works. He even upgraded her Ultra Wormhole ability to enable her of traveling to other universes. She learned fast and understood how she is suppose to survive. Ink was like a father to her, but she was released into Pokehou!tale where she met Asriexen. ??? Has helped create Icie into existence by request of Asriexen. No one knows his/her whereabouts or who they are. They gave Icie a stable body that won't break apart even by the hands of darkness Trivia * It is still unknown to who else created Icie besides Ink. * Icie is rarely ever seen in other AUs. * Icie can't stand bugs or fire. * Icie dislikes and evades Error, Nightmare, Horror, and Killer Sans at all costs if she wants to keep her SOUL intact. * Icie's crest is able to reflect any magic attacks no matter the power, but is quite small. * Icie is somehow able escape Error's strings even if he got a hold of her SOUL by slipping out of them like soap, butter and grease combined. * If Icie were to ever die, it splits into Lunala, Glaceon and Magearna all fainted. Only way to resurrect Icie is to escort them to the Nala Core where it keeps the KEY WISH. * The reason her crest can reflect anything is that her crest views the infinite space, which makes any magic projectile that hits the crest go through space and head back out of her crest in a fraction of a second. * Icie's Code Barrier protects her from Resets, but fractures when attempted to OVERWRITE her. * If Icie is in a battle she can't win, her ultra wormhole can escort her out instantly. Gallery Category:Out-code Characters Category:OCs Category:AU specific OCs Category:Powerful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Ghosts Category:Cats Category:Robotic